Little Kids
by Jack Rabbit Slims
Summary: Sequel to "little Ran" where years later, Rachel and Jimmy begin to shrink again and now its up to their son. R&R! remember Chris from KawaiiChibiKids kay?
1. Jimmy and Rachel have a problem

Little Kids

Summary: Sequel to 'Little Ran' Jimmy and Rachel are living in Tokyo with their ten-year-old son Danny until they are told that the antidote pill malfunctioned now Jimmy and Rachel are finding themselves smaller mentally and physically everyday now Ai and Danny must find a way to help before it's too late!

A/N: fans of 'Little Ran' I hope you enjoy the sequel and please R&R

Chapter 1: Jimmy and Rachel have a problem

Tokyo police had been arriving at the Kudo residence for quite a while now and each time thirty-year-old Jimmy Kudo was called once again to solve cases for he now owned his own Agency and he his wife Rachel and his ten-year-old son Danny were now quite used to these visits.

Jimmy this time had been called for an arson downtown at the local billionaire building owned by a typical "Donald Trump" wannabe.

'I've got to go hon.' Jimmy said to his wife kissing her.

He then knelt down to his son who was sitting down and reading a "Sherlock Holmes" novel from his stash.

'Hey buddy I'll try to bring you something back okay?' he said smiling to the boy.

'Okay.' Danny said looking up from the book and smiling with his two front teeth.

'Maybe the tooth fairy will give you something for those two bottom teeth you lost.' He said.

'Bye.' He said again to Rachel.

'Goodbye Jimmy.' She said.

'Bye dad.' Danny said waving.

'Bye sport.' Jimmy said back before shutting the door behind him.

'Come on Danny don't sit on the floor I'll trip on you why don't you go upstairs and sit in your room while I clean and then we'll go do something okay?' Rachel said looking down at her and smiling.

'Okay!' he said very happily and rushing upstairs and slamming his door.

She laughed lightly before taking the vacuum and running it through the house.

The Kudos' house was very nice thanks to Jimmy's work a typical home but with a Victorian age touch.

When she was finally done she called for Danny who rushed down and kept asking:

'Where are we going?!'

'Well, what do you want to do Danny?' she asked interrupting him from his rant.

'Um… can we go see Dad?' he asked.

'Not now he's busy sorry Dan.' She said ruffling his hair.

'Um how about the library?' he asked.

'We can do that.' She said smiling and grabbing her keys from the desk behind her.

'Yay!' he said.

They were then on their way driving along when a siren wailed behind them and Rachel looked at her mirror and saw a cop and pulled over.

'Is there a problem officer?' she asked as the cop walked up to her window.

'Let me see your license miss?' he asked.

'Sure what's wrong?' she asked pulling out the card from her purse and handing it to him.

He looked at it very closely then to her and back again.

'Miss, I need you to get out of the car.' He said.

'Okay.' She said stepping out.

'Now I suggest you go get a real license and I will have to write you up.' He said grabbing his notepad and scribbling.

'Why? That's a real license.' She said in a irritated voice.

'Miss the fine is one hundred dollars (or yen) and I will follow you back home.' He said handing her the piece of paper.

'What!?' she yelled.

She grumbled and returned to the car.

'What's wrong mom?' Danny asked.

'Nothing we have to go home sorry sweetie I'll make it up to you okay?' she said apologetically.

'Okay mom.' Danny said smiling to her.

'You know, you look different mom.'

'I do? Maybe that's what this is about I don't look like the picture.' She said.

They drove home and when Rachel looked back into the mirror he was gone.

'Oh thank you thought I have to pay for this though.' She thought looking at the ticket.

'I hope your father comes home soon.' She said slumping down into her chair.

'Maybe a bath will help me relax.' She thought.

She went upstairs and took a hot bath and sighed at the relaxing water.

She got out and wrapped in her pink robe.

She wiped off the foggy mirror looked in horror at her seventeen-year-old self!

Jimmy burst through the door and ran to the nearest mirror because apparently he was having the same problem.

Rachel ran to him in her robe and they looked at each other and screamed.

'What's wrong?' Danny said coming into the room.

'Hey Danny.' Jimmy said.

'Dad?' Danny said looking at his teenage dad with a strange look.

'Is that you?'

'Yes.'

'And mom…?'

'Yes we need to call Ai Jimmy.' She said looking at him.

'You're right.'

They ran to the phone and dialed her number and listened.

After a few rings a woman picked up in a frantic voice.

'Hello?!' it said.

'Ai?' Jimmy asked.

'You have the same problem?'

'Yes!' the two said.

'Come on down and I'll explain okay? BYE!' she hung up.

'Danny come with us okay?' Jimmy said holding out his hand.

'Okay but what's going on?' Danny asked.

'We'll tell you when we get there okay now let's go!' Rachel said picking up Danny and running to the car.

A/N: pretty exciting so far huh? If you have questions or a review just click submit review okay?


	2. What went wrong?

Little Kids

A/N: this is my sequel that I hope will be much better so tell me if there is anything wrong with it okay? And the summary in the first chapter is a little off

Chapter 2: What went wrong?

After they rushed as fast as the speed limit would allow them Jimmy, Rachel and Danny arrived at Ai's office.

They ran down but kept tripping on their now loosened clothes but they finally reached Ai's Lab.

'Ai, what is going on!?' Jimmy said gasping for breath.

'I don't know it seemed like it would cure us forever but I've figured out what is happening but I don't know why or what to do about it.' Ai said slumping around in her oversized lab coat.

'What is it doing Ai?' Rachel said holding Danny up.

'We're getting smaller and we'll keep getting this way until…' she said darkly.

'What do you mean?' Jimmy asked.

'I mean instead of just stopping at kids were going to go back so far we won't exist!' Ai yelled.

'Well, how old are we right now?' Rachel said holding Danny closer.

'Well, I'm about fifteen I think Jimmy looks like he's the same and your I think seventeen Rachel.' Ai explained looking down at herself then at Rachel and Jimmy.

'She's older than me?' Jimmy asked looking up at Rachel.

'It seems to work faster on boys.' Ai said looking at him.

'What about you?' he asked.

'I took a test dose of the "antidote" then I took it again.' She said shyly.

'So what are we going to do?' Rachel asked.

'I don't know.'

'Danny.' Rachel said kneeling down.

'If anything happens it'll be okay Allright?' she said looking at him with tearful eyes.

'Okay mommy.' Danny said hugging her.

'You can find some help with Ai if you like I know you're just as smart as your father.' She asked.

Danny blushed and nodded.

'Okay, I'll help mom.' He said smiling at her.

'We'll have to find a way fast.' Ai said running over to the lab table and opening a bunch of books and Danny sat with her and they read and examined.

'What are we supposed to do?' Jimmy asked his voice cracking.

'Oh crap!'

'Just stay put okay?' Ai said.

They nodded and sat down.

After much reading and examination Ai stood up.

'I still haven't found anything!' Ai said she looked very comical with her glasses sliding off her as she rose.

'Oh crap!' she said looking at Jimmy and Rachel then herself.

'We got to find a cure fast!'

A/N: whatya think? R&R


End file.
